Sensaciones, hormonas e inseguridades
by mariaana07
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke descubrirán, en una de las tantas misiones que hicieron juntos como equipo, que pueden sentir determinadas cosas viéndose simplemente el uno al otro, en determinadas situaciones. Las hormonas de adolescentes normales y los miedos de los ninjas que les toca ser... ¿habrá algún punto de equilibrio en el medio?


**¡Hola! Estoy haciendo este one shot desde hace bastante, cuando me mudé no tenía internet y me puse a divagar con el word xD Así que acá les traigo lo que acabo de terminar. Está ambientado en la primer temporada, después de lo de Gaara atacando la aldea y todo eso. Es bastante corto, pero espero con el corazón que lo disfruten!**

**¡Besitos y que Dios los bendiga!**

* * *

_**Sensaciones, hormonas e inseguridades.**_

—¡Descansar finalmente! —exclamó Naruto, dejándose caer de espalda al suelo.

Ellos, el equipo 7, ya habían realizado juntos tantas misiones que estaban acostumbrados a andar por varios días sin bañarse, comer poco, dormir en el pasto. Con el tiempo habían llegado a disfrutar de todo aquello. Se sentían, a tan temprana edad, uno solo con la naturaleza. El suelo verde, que muchas veces les había incomodado, al pasar las misiones cada vez les resultaba más suave. El agua del río, que al principio creyeron sucia y fría, luego se convirtió en una bendición poder encontrar un lugar cercano a ella para dormir. Los arboles grandes pasaron de ser recipientes llenos de insectos a los mejores refugios contra las noches tormentosas y los fuertes vientos.

En esa ocasión en particular llevaban ya varias semanas persiguiendo a unos ladrones que la hokage les encomendó buscar. Eran una banda de ninjas renegados que iban de aldea en aldea, saqueando en la noche. Decidieron parar allí porque tenían el dato extraoficial de que la próxima víctima sería una aldea cercana a ese bosque, y según cálculos mentales de Kakashi ellos llegarían en la tarde del otro día. Iban a permanecer allí hasta la mañana siguiente, y luego irían rumbo a la aldea. Ya era tarde y estaban cansados de tanto andar.

Comieron unos peces que Naruto "pescó" de una manera muy rústica, se refrescaron en el río y prepararon sus colchas. Sin embargo, el calor era insoportable. Naruto se deshizo de la suya media hora después de meterse en ella, y Kakashi ni siquiera se molestó en inflar la propia. Sasuke hizo lo mismo que Naruto quince minutos después en vez de media hora.

La única loca que no había sido capaz de deshacerse de la propia fue Sakura. La muchacha estaba acostumbrada a lo rústico, a la naturaleza y a toda la bobada… pero seguía siendo una señorita. Justamente a la muchacha la había visitado, un par de días antes, el señor más molesto para cualquier kunoichi: La menstruación. Lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar algunas pastillas para el dolor, pero la sangre pegajosa estaba allí a pesar de las compresas que se había puesto. Tuvo mucho cuidado de que nadie la viera cuando se cambió, y dormir con dos chicos y un hombre tan cerca era todo un riesgo. El miedo de que se manchara, que manchara el césped mismo o lo más temible, que un insecto se le metiera ahí adentro simplemente la aterrorizaba.

Lamentablemente para Sakura, el calor no hacía excepciones ni por género ni por edad. Estaba ahí para atormentarlos a todos por igual, y 35 grados de calor simplemente no estaban acorde a la colcha rosada y esponjosa en la que se había metido.

S_udor, mucho sudor. _

A Sakura simplemente le picaba todo. T-O-D-O.

El pelo, ese corto pero tan sedoso que ella cuidaba tanto, ahora era un menjunje pegajoso y mojado, que se le pegoteaba en el cuello, en la nariz, en los ojos, en todos putos lados. Le picaba la espalda, las piernas… y también _ahí. _La nuca le ardía, de más está decirlo. No quería ni imaginar el aroma tan divino que estaría expulsando por sus suaves axilas.

_Incómoda, muy incómoda. _

Le dolía todo. No por cólicos menstruales, sino porque daba vueltas sobre sí misma a cada rato buscando la mejor postura, una donde no tuviera calor. Sacaba una pierna por aquella repentinamente más apretada colcha de porquería, y luego sacaba la otra, pero no tenía mucho lugar para moverse. Sentía que la espalda ya estaba mojada contra la tela, contra su vestido, y era una reverenda porquería.

_Demasiado mal humor. _

Empezaba a perder la paciencia. Empezó a insultar en su mente al clima, al sol —aunque era de noche—, a la estación de verano, a la colcha y hasta al que la fabricó tan caliente y apretada. Maldijo a los ladrones que tenían que seguir, a Naruto —porque sí nomás— y a todo el mundo. Abrió los ojos, suspiró tratando de no hacer ruido. Viró la cabeza y observó la placidez con la que Kakashi y Naruto dormían, tan calmos y cómodos. ¿Por qué? Claro, porque eran hombres. No tenían vagina y no sufrían lo que ella en esos momentos, y nunca lo harían. Los odió.

Pero luego miró hacia Sasuke. El muchacho…. ¿dónde estaba? No había nadie en su lugar. Se sentó y miró alrededor, pero no lo vio. En algún momento de la noche se había ido… ¿o lo habían llevado? Se asustó un poco, pero no quiso despertar a sus otros dos compañeros. Quizás sólo había ido al baño…

—Un momento… ¿al baño…? —preguntó Sakura en su cabecita, alzando una ceja con malicia y riendo en sus adentros.

_Oportunidad perfecta._

Se desenvolvió con cuidado de esa tediosa colcha, mojadísima ya cabe mencionar, y se puso de pie. Sintió que su compresa necesitaba un bendito cambio, así que salirse de ahí había sido buena idea después de todo. De todas formas caminó, en puntitas de pie, en dirección al río. No tenía idea de si Sasuke estaba allí o no, pero si acaso había ido al "baño", ese era el mejor lugar. Si no estaba ahí podría empezar a preocuparse de verdad.

Llegó hasta una roca grande, y paró ahí porque a lo lejos veía una silueta de espaldas. Se escondió tras la roca con cuidado y trató de divisar la silueta, entrecerró sus ojos y… ¡bingo! Era Sasuke. El símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda lo delató. Trató de entender qué estaba haciendo, solamente estaba de pie al río, descalzo por lo que podía ver. Luego vio que pisó el agua, hundiendo los pies, y se sentó a la orilla.

—Sasuke-kun tiene calor… —susurró Sakura. Debería acercarse a él, después de todo ella también quería refrescarse y, dicho sea de paso, limpiarse _ahí._ Pero por alguna extraña razón, su cuerpo se paralizó mirándolo a la luz de la luna. ¿Quién lo había obligado a ser tan guapo para que a ella se le detuviera el corazón cada vez que lo contemplaba demasiado?

Luego Sasuke comenzó a sacarse la camiseta.

_Oh santo Dios._

El rubor le llegó hasta la frente a Sakura, pero no se fue. Una chica "decente" quizás se habría ido, o aparecido para verlo. ¿Por qué tenía que quedarse ahí sentada, viéndolo como una puta acosadora? Pero tenía miedo de interrumpir algo… o perderse de algo. Tragó saliva mientras lo veía inclinarse para mojarse las manos, y luego echarse agua en el pelo y tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, distendiendo los hombros un poco.

Las gotas de agua le caían por el cuello, se le deslizaban por esa espalda ancha —demasiado para un chiquillo de trece años— y caían sobre sus shorts.

_El mal humor se le pasó a Sakura._

Se mordió los labios, sin parar de ver la perfección en sí misma. Esos músculos, qué bien lucían a la luz de la luna. Y de pronto… ¡Él se puso de pie!

Sakura se puso a la defensiva, lo que menos quería era que la viera. Creyó que el muchacho se había percatado de su presencia y, en su femenina y acalorada cabeza, ya estaba pensando miles de excusas para estar ahí escondida. Pero sorpresivamente, él ni siquiera volteó a verla.

—No puede ser… —musitó apenas la chiquilla, ensanchando sus ojos ante lo que veía.

¡Se estaba bajando los pantalones!

La muchacha tragó saliva lentamente, muy lentamente… el corazón se le iba a escapar en cualquier momento. Sasuke dejó que sus pantalones blancos tocaran el suelo, y quedó solamente en su ropa interior. Le marcaba muy buen sus nalgas. Sakura se mordió la mano, ansiosa.

Sasuke comenzó a deslizar lentamente aquellos interiores… y lo sacó.

_Bum… bum… bum…_

La sangre bombeaba rápido en Sakura. Muchas veces se había deslumbrado y perdido en la belleza externa de Sasuke, él le movía todo a ella. Pero esa vez era distinto. Jamás, jamás había visto _uno_ en vivo. Apenas unos dibujitos en la academia, en algunos manuales, pero nada en vivo y en directo, nada real. Era como descubrir un juguete nuevo para un bebé. No podía parar de mirarlo _ahí._

Esa "cosa", larga y rosada. Sakura no podía creer que la estaba viendo, y que era suya, de Sasuke-kun.

Por primera vez en su existencia, algo comenzó a palpitar en la parte más baja de la muchacha. Su vientre se sentía caliente y revoltoso. ¿Qué extrañas y nuevas sensaciones eran estas? La garganta le ardía, la boca se le llenó de saliva sin que ella lo pidiera. Lo único que oía era la orina de Sasuke caer sobre el río, el agua fluir lentamente y su corazón latir con la fuerza de un caballo.

Debería haberse ido desde el primer momento, y una pequeña parte en su conciencia le gritaba que saliera de allí, que eso no era correcto. ¿A ella le gustaría que hicieran lo mismo con ella? No. Pero simplemente no podía, algo la paralizó. Quería ver _más. _

Pero tan rápido como Sasuke orinó, —que para Sakura pareció durar más de la cuenta— el muchacho se volvió a subir los pantalones y buscó la camiseta que estaba allí en el suelo. Se la puso, sacudió el pelo un poco y suspiró aliviado del calor. Sakura allí reaccionó y se escabulló tan sigilosamente como pudo, de nuevo a su colcha.

Llegó con un margen de segundos antes que él, y casi milagrosamente, no la vio. Fingió dormir con la placidez más divina del mundo, pero la verdad es que ahora tenía mucho más calor que antes…

Sasuke se acostó sobre el suelo de nuevo y se quedó dormido. A los veinte minutos, Sakura abrió un ojo y lo miró, cerciorándose de esto. Con cautela se puso de pie nuevamente, esta vez sí iba a ir a remojarse ella. Trató de pensar en otra cosa mientras se dirigía al río, pero no podía. De hecho ver el río, en el mismo lugar donde estuvo Sasuke antes, le recordó con lujo de detalles todo lo que acababa de ver. Probablemente nunca lo olvidaría…

Suspiró y se sentó, mojando sus pies igual que él un rato antes…

Mientras, Sasuke desde su lugar abrió los ojos de nuevo. El calor era horrible para él, simplemente no lo soportaba. Se había refrescado por entero, pero igual no lo dejaba dormir. Miró a su costado, donde estaban todos durmiendo… excepto Sakura. Se sentó extrañado en el suelo, mirando alrededor. ¿Y si alguien se la había llevado? Ella era débil y pequeña, sería fácil tomarla.

O quizás… ¿estaba en el baño?

Sasuke frunció el ceño, probablemente era lo segundo. Pero estaba preocupado por ella, y no estaría conforme hasta verla… ¿pero sería correcto ir a verificarlo?

Se rascó la cabeza, un poco confundido y titubeante entre las dos opciones. Luego recordó, por alguna razón, cuando Gaara la aprisionó contra el árbol. Recordó su rostro sufriendo, y luego la pérdida de conciencia que eso le ocasionó. El corazón se le oprimió solo en el pecho, no quería volver a verla sufrir o en peligro… nunca más. Al final sacudió la cabeza y decidió que lo mejor era ver, después de todo, ¿qué podía pasar? Sólo iba a ser ir a ver si estaba bien y volver inmediatamente…

Cuando llegó la vio, sentada a la orilla con los pies dentro del agua, mirando a la luna. Cerró los ojos y dibujó una mueca torcida en los labios.

—Está bien —masculló tras la roca. Iba a irse de nuevo, pero extrañamente la escuchó tararear una melodía que le llamó la atención.

La miró instintivamente, sin descubrir su posición. Por alguna razón le dio curiosidad. Ella apoyó las palmas de sus manos contra el césped y echó su cabeza levemente hacia atrás, distendiendo su espalda y hombros, relajando su postura. Se sentía fresca por fin, sentía la brisa del aire recorrerle la cara, secarle el asqueroso sudor del cuello. Ya no tenía comezón, aunque todavía tenía calor.

La luz de la luna se infiltraba sobre la piel de la muchacha, reflejándola muy tenuemente. Él sólo podía ver su perfil desde donde estaba, y por alguna razón escuchar su voz retumbar al unísono de los grillos y el agua, le dio una paz inexplicable. Sakura era para Sasuke la única persona que generaba ese tipo de sensaciones en él. Ni Naruto, ni Kakashi, aunque los apreciaba. Solamente ella ejercía esa extraña y sutil influencia en él por dentro, que lo relajaba a niveles extraordinarios. Su femineidad era algo nuevo para él. El único contacto real que había llegado a tener con una mujer fue con su mamá, antes de conocerla a ella. Luego de ello nunca más. No estaba acostumbrado a la sutileza, a ser delicado. Su madre no había vivido el tiempo suficiente para enseñarle a tratar a una chica.

Sakura le había abierto las posibilidades de aprender a tratarla, aunque todavía estaba lejos de haber aprendido. Muchas veces era extremadamente honesto y rudo con ella, no tenía la delicadeza de un caballero con una dama. Sin embargo… en cierta medida él encontraba eso fascinante, aunque nunca se lo dijera. Verla moverse de esa manera tan grácil. Sus pasos ligeros, su andar derecho, sus movimientos sutiles.

En silencio observaba de reojo y velozmente la manera en que se tocaba el pelo, cuando se lo peinaba con los dedos y lo desenredaba con una paciencia y cuidado que le eran increíbles. La atención con la que se colocaba la bandana de vincha en la cabeza, la forma en que se lavaba la cara o esa cuidadosa manera de sentarse que tenía, tan distinta a la de Naruto y Kakashi que eran unos grotescos vulgares. Eran aquellos detalles tan sencillos lo que hacían a Sakura un ser tan interesante y casi perfecto para que cualquiera tuviera que obligatoriamente dedicarle algunos segundos de atención.

Ella le daba paz, pero su propia naturaleza frívola y acorazada no le dejaba mostrárselo. Nunca la observaba el tiempo suficiente para que ella o cualquier otro lo pillaran. Pero en ese preciso momento era distinto, porque no había nadie a su alrededor. Ni siquiera ella misma sabía que él estaba ahí.

No lo pensó demasiado. Ni siquiera supo exactamente por qué, pero se quedó mirándola, contemplándola. Le gustaba verla, su corazón se sentía distinto. Ver su feminidad, la suavidad con la que se arreglaba, le daba tranquilidad y lo relajaba.

Ella se mojaba el pelo con cuidado, se remojaba el cuello, lo estiraba. Había sufrido un calor peor que el suyo, pudo darse cuenta de eso. Pero de pronto ella irguió la espalda y se sentó distinto. Miró a los costados, como cerciorándose que en verdad nadie la veía, y se lo creyó… porque luego empezó a deslizar el cierre de su vestido hacia abajo.

Sasuke exclamó por dentro y abrió los ojos mirándola sorprendido, luego corrió la cara sin darse cuenta del leve rubor que le había teñido esos blancos cachetes suyos. Tragó saliva mirando al suelo, frunciendo las cejas. No podía quedarse ahí, él lo sabía. Tenía que irse, respetarla como la compañera de equipo que era, como la chica que era. Pero por alguna razón sus ojos se desviaron hacia el costado de nuevo, y lo que vio de reojo le llamó la atención tanto que giró el resto de la cabeza a ella.

_Ella estaba casi desnuda. _

Sakura había quedado solamente con la calza. Ni siquiera tenía puesto un corpiño, se lo había sacado antes de meterse a la colcha e intentar dormir. Sasuke notó la pequeña protuberancia de sus senos, redondos, suaves, brillando ante las estrellas como dos esferas lunares. El pelo corto dejaba su espalda tersa al descubierto. Aquella cintura definida y pequeña era delicada, tan delgada que Sasuke no entendía por qué no se había partido en dos nunca hasta ese momento.

Ese fue en el momento exacto en que él tomó conciencia de la diferencia abismal entre ella y el resto del equipo. Sakura realmente necesitaba un tipo de atención distinta a la que todos le daban. Ella… era especial. La palabra _"hermosa"_ pasó fugazmente por su cabeza, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta ni quizás, nunca lo hiciera.

Luego ella bajó al agua y se introdujo en ella, con la calza puesta y todo. El agua le llegaba casi hasta las caderas. Él ya no podía ver más, pero cuando ella estaba ahí adentro se la bajó y se limpió como pudo. Más tarde sonrió refrescada, y deslizó sus manos por el agua y chapoteó con inocencia y ternura. Sasuke seguía observándola en secreto, admirando cada movimiento suyo, y viendo con mejor ángulo aquellas esferas que la decoraban.

Era la primera vez en su vida que las veía así. A su madre la había visto alguna veces, pero siempre con corpiño… y esta vez estaba al desnudo completo, una chica con la que ni siquiera compartía sangre. La sangre le bombeaba rápido, su estómago se sentía extrañamente revoltoso… nueva experiencia para él.

Algo dentro de sus pantalones se agrandó a un tamaño considerable.

—¿Qué demon…? —susurró, mirándose abajo. Nunca le había pasado antes. Todo eso era nuevo para él.

Su cabeza nunca le había dado la oportunidad de divagar como un adolescente normal. En varias ocasiones había dejado de lado su obsesión con la venganza y se había concentrado en su equipo, pero jamás se dio el tiempo de liberar hormonas como un chico de su edad, de actuar normal por una vez en su vida frente a una chica que… le gustaba.

—¿Qué significa esto? —se preguntó así mismo, tratando de controlar con la mente algo que su cuerpo hacía por sí solo. Se puso un poco nervioso.

Luego comenzó a recordar las estúpidas clases de educación sexual en la escuela que creyó que jamás, jamás le iban a ser útiles. De hecho pensaba en lo mucho que podía estar entrenando en esos momentos en vez de escuchar esas estúpidas clases. Pero en ese momento le sirvió… y las imágenes del libro de texto explicativas le abrieron la cabeza. Eso era una _erección._

Recordó que habían dicho que a su edad era normal comenzar a tenerlas, y recordó las palabras "auto estimulación" por parte de esa vieja profesora con cara de pervertida.

Tragó saliva. Se miró, y luego miró a Sakura. Pero eso sólo lo empeoró. Ella le provocaba ganas de dirigir su mano hacia allí, de tocar lo nunca tocado más que para orinar. Su cuerpo le hablaba, y lo mejor para él era escucharlo antes de perder una lucha que nunca podría ganar.

Aspiró aire y se mordió los labios, avergonzado por lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Qué clase de estupidez era esa? Él era un Uchiha, por el amor de Dios, un Uchiha prodigio. Esas cosas eran para simples idiotas, sin nada que hacer. No para él… ¿no?

_Adiós dignidad. _

Lo encerró en la mano e inmediatamente algo nuevo se abrió paso ahí abajo. Una sensación extrañamente relajante, algo nunca experimentado. Le dieron ganas de deslizar más su palma, más, más. Sentía que sus músculos se caían, que su espalda de relajaba a niveles extraordinarios, que todo era perfecto. Las piernas se le doblaron solas, cayendo rendidas al suelo luego como si acabara de correr una maratón. Quería hacer ruidos con la garganta porque venían solos a su boca, pero no podía porque su compañera estaba unos metros apenas más lejos. Suspiraba en sus adentros, se mordía los labios y cerraba los ojos. Más movía la mano, más su mente divagaba sin su permiso. Muchas imágenes de Sakura le venían a la cabeza, de sus senos, de su cintura, de sus labios, sus ojos, toda ella. Era algo extraño y cada vez más nítido, hasta que aumentó la velocidad por puro instinto y todo culminó en una explosión de placer nuevo. Las piernas le temblaron de una manera que nunca las sintió. La asquerosa viscosidad se abrió paso en sus interiores, y allí tomó cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder —y hacer—.

Se miró la mano por un segundo, sorprendido y algo confundido de lo que su mente era capaz de hacer en consonancia con su cuerpo. Se limpió velozmente contra el césped, casi en un acto de auto-vergüenza. El corazón le latía nervioso, y asomó nuevamente la cabeza hacia donde estaba ella. Estaba saliendo del agua, prácticamente vestida de nuevo con una sonrisa que demostraba el relaje que sentía.

—Finalmente me siento bien… —dijo la muchacha, y él la escuchó sintiendo que una parte de él decía lo mismo. No podría decirlo en voz alta, pero lo pensaba. Él por unos 20 segundos, los que duran el orgasmo masculino, se sintió demasiado bien. Casi olvidó dónde estaba, y la única que ocupó su mente por esos segundos fue Sakura. Por primera vez en su vida no había sido su hermano, o sus padres muertos, o Naruto desarrollando mejores técnicas que él… había sido ella, su cuerpo y su mente se enfocaron en ella.

Si Sasuke alguna vez en su vida iba a tener un momento de debilidad en que podrían matarlo sin que se diera cuenta, probablemente ese habría sido el momento. Sakura, en una parte de Sasuke, lo debilitaba aunque él no quisiera admitirlo ni en su propia mente.

La cabeza se le saturó por un pequeño instante, forzándolo a reflexionar un momento. Pero no le duró demasiado, un grito lo interrumpió.

Saltó enseguida, con todos sus sentidos en su lugar como correspondía, y paró en seco cuando vio a un tipo todo cubierto de negro sosteniendo a Sakura desde atrás y acorralándola con un kunai sobre su cuello. Había cinco tipos casi iguales, y los distinguió como la banda que justamente estaban persiguiendo ellos.

—¿Sasuke… kun…? —masculló Sakura en lo que pudo su garganta articular, frunciendo el ceño furiosa contra los atacantes que la habían tomado desprevenida.

—Vaya, vaya… —rió el que la sostenía, mirándolo con mofa.

—Suéltenla —les ordenó Sasuke con la mandíbula endurecida, mirándolos con la fijeza de un tigre enfurecido. La respuesta del criminal fue aproximar el filo del kunai más cerca aún de su cuello.

—Si corto aquí… ¿crees que se desangre rápido? ¿O tardará como un pollo? —le preguntó prácticamente burlándose, pero yendo bastante en serio. Su mano lucía firme y sabía que esos tipos no dudaban de asesinar a quien se interpusiera en su camino.

Sasuke bufó rechinándose los dientes. No podía hacer ningún movimiento brusco, Sakura estaba totalmente vulnerable. Si atacaba al que la sostenía, los demás iban a ir contra él y ella quedaría desprotegida. Si los atacaba a ellos, el que la sostenía podía matarla enseguida. Después de todo, ¿por qué mantenerla viva? Era muy arriesgado. En cualquiera de las opciones perdía, la perdía a ella.

Pero hubo algo con lo que Sasuke no contó.

—¡Shannaro!

_El coraje de Sakura._

Ella, de una manera absolutamente sorpresiva, le mordió la mano al criminal y él soltó el kunai por instinto. En ese momento de distracción suyo, ella se dio vuelta y le dio un rodillazo en la ingle. El tipo cayó de rodillas al suelo con un dolor inimaginable. Sasuke quedó tan boquiabierto como el resto de los presentes. Él la había visto tener ovarios suficientes para enfrentar a enemigos fuertes antes, pero no dejaba de sorprenderlo cada vez más… y más.

—¡Sasuke-kun, rápido! —le gritó ella, devolviéndolo a sus pensamientos. No lo dudó más, se abalanzó sobre dos de ellos mientras les tiraba con kunais y shurikens a los otros dos que estaban de pie.

Sasuke era rápido, pero no acababa de neutralizar a dos de ellos que ya había otro problema en el medio nuevamente: Sakura.

—Tú… maldita perra… —masculló con furia el criminal que la había sostenido, arrodillado desde el suelo agarrándole el vestido. Ella quiso moverse de ahí, pero él la tiró contra el suelo antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Sakura ni siquiera tenía armas consigo en ese momento, lo único que tenía para defenderse era el básico taijutsu que sabía.

Ella se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo y se mareó un poco, desorbitándose por unos segundos. En ese momento de debilidad absoluta suya, él sacó otro kunai de su bolsillo para degollarla. Estaba demasiado furioso por el golpe que le había dado. Sakura trató de moverse, pero fue inútil. No iba a poder hacer ni siquiera un Jutsu de sustitución o algo que lo distrajera, él le inmovilizó las piernas con las rodillas, y sostuvo sus manos contra la tierra con la que tenía libre mientras se disponía a degollarla con la otra.

Ella movía la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de escapar, pero era inútil. Además se sentía confundida por el golpe, desorientada. Le dolía la cabeza, sentía el cuerpo paralizado y un gran peso sobre su torso. Ese hombre iba a matarla, y ella no podía defenderse.

—Pequeña zorrita… no eres tan ruda ahora, ¿verdad? —le preguntó burlándose, sonriéndole con repugnancia. Sakura podía sentir su asqueroso aliento sobre la cara, lo único que hubiera querido habría sido meterle otra patada en la ingle… pero no podía.

—Vete… a la mierda… —le susurró apenas como pudo, y, con la fuerza que tenía todavía en la garganta, le escupió la cara. Iba a matarla de todas formas, así que simplemente lo hizo.

Él gruñó más enfurecido que antes, y ella cerró los ojos pensando en lo corta que su vida había sido y lo poco gloriosa que su muerte iba a ser. Sintió el frio del filo acorralarle la piel del cuello y comenzar a rozarla de una manera mortal. Sus parpados se negaron a abrirse, cerrándose con mucha fuerza, y algunas lágrimas de terror la invadieron mientras lo único que pasaba por su mente era que jamás volvería a ver a nadie… ni a su mamá, ni a su papá, ni al idiota de Naruto o al sensei… ni a Sasuke-kun. Y lo peor era que nunca nadie la iba a recordar por nada extraordinario, por nada. _Adiós carrera ninja, fuiste buena mientras duraste. _

Pero una luz fuerte atravesó la oscuridad de sus ojos cerrados, pasando como un refusilo sobre ella.

—¡Chidori! —gritó una voz salida de orbita. Bufaba exasperadamente, con la garganta hecha un cumulo de furia y los ojos enrojecidos del color de la sangre.

Sasuke atravesó al tipo con una velocidad imparable, y Sakura tosió cuando se sintió libre. Pudo respirar con relativa normalidad mientras trataba de sentarse y se tocaba el cuello, sintiéndolo húmedo. Una gota de sangre le caía por el pecho, porque había conseguido penetrarla menos de medio centímetro… y si Sasuke no hubiese arremetido contra él, ella ya estaría muerta.

Todavía desorbitada miró hacia delante, y vio ese bache ciego de oscuridad en la mirada de su compañero, como cuando despertó en el bosque. Ya lo había matado instantáneamente, lo había atravesado con el chidori y había volado con su cuerpo varios metros lejos por el impacto, pero Sasuke seguía estampándole electricidad contra la tierra al cuerpo inerte. La sangre le salpicaba en la cara, y Sakura lo miraba callada y tiesa, tragando saliva apenas. Sasuke se perdía con demasiada facilidad, Sakura no entendía qué le pasaba ahora. La aterrorizaba verlo en ese estado, tan cambiante y explosivo de a ratos, sediento de sangre por culpa de aquel sello que lo influenciaba más de la cuenta. Pero lo que Sakura no sabía era que no solamente ese sello influenciaba a Sasuke a actuar de maneras extrañas a veces… sino su propia sangre, la que le corría por las venas.

Se mordió el labio e iba a pararse para detenerlo como en el bosque, tratar de calmarlo o hacer algo, siquiera gritarle. Pero sus piernas se doblaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo de nuevo, sintiéndose débil. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y tampoco podía gritar. La garganta le dolía. Levantó la mirada y Sasuke seguía destrozando el cadáver del criminal, olvidándose que había dos enemigos más cerca que iban a atacarlo aprovechando su estado de ímpetu asesino.

Trató de ponerse de pie de nuevo, esta vez desesperada por intentar ayudarlo, pero iba a caer de nuevo hasta que alguien la sostuvo desde atrás. Ella volteó la cabeza y lo miró, era Naruto.

—¿Está bien, Sakura-chan? —le preguntó preocupado, observándola sucia y demacrada.

—Sasuke-kun, él… —trató de advertirle ella, pero unos gritos la interrumpieron. Miró nuevamente a Sasuke y vio a Kakashi a su lado, acababa de encargarse de los dos que lo iban a atacar y Sasuke finalmente se detuvo.

Kakashi le puso una mano en el hombro y lo miró estático unos segundos, ordenándole con los ojos que se calmara o él se vería obligado a calmarlo por otros medios. Sasuke lo miró y se puso de pie, serio. Con la muñeca se limpió los restos de sangre de la cara y suspiró sin demostrar un ápice de arrepentimiento de lo que acababa de hacer.

—Llegaste tarde —le dijo simplemente, pasando de su lado pero sintiendo la mirada del sensei clavarse en su espalda.

Naruto y Sakura lo miraban callados mientras caminaba en su dirección con la mirada fija en un punto intermedio que no era ninguno de ellos. Ella pensó que él iba a pasar de su lado simplemente, pero paró a su lado.

—Oye, tú dobe… ¿Quién te crees para ponerte a destrozar a todos los tipos malos y no dejar ninguno para…? —comenzó a chillar Naruto, pero Sasuke no lo miró.

La miró a ella.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura? —le preguntó mirándola fijamente, tanto que ella se sintió intimidada por sus esferas negras. Él era impredecible para ella. Algunas veces era el chico guapo que orinaba junto al rio en silencio, refrescándose en la paz de la noche… otras veces era el asesino cruel en búsqueda de venganza y poder.

Ella asintió sutilmente la cabeza, mirándolo sorprendida todavía. Pero no estaba nada bien, la cabeza le dolía tanto que se sintió mareada y sus piernas volvieron a doblarse sin su permiso. Naruto quiso sostenerla de nuevo, pero Sasuke fue más rápido. Le agarró el brazo y la mantuvo erguida.

—Lo siento, yo… —quiso empezar ella, pero él le dio la espalda. Sakura se calló, seguramente él estaba indignado con su inutilidad constante. ¿Es que no podía terminar una batalla sin ser herida o que tuvieran que protegerla de todo?

—Súbete —le indicó él. Ella no supo qué responder.

—¡Oye, yo te cargaré Sakura-chan…! —se interpuso Naruto. Sasuke suspiró indignado mirándolo de reojo.

Sakura no entendía nada, pero fue comprendiendo poco a poco la oportunidad extraña que se le presentaba.

—Muévete, Naruto —le ordenó ella, apartándolo con el brazo (Naruto refunfuñó en el proceso, claro está) y subiéndose a la espalda de Sasuke, quien se inclinó para ella.

Sakura rodeó sus brazos por su cuello y él la sostuvo de las piernas mientras ella se dejaba caer sobre él, cerrando los ojos. No podía olvidar lo anterior, pero ese momento se sentía tan bien que no quiso pensar en nada más y cerró los ojos, sintiendo su aroma corporal masculino, las manos de Sasuke protegiéndola y el aire de la noche darle en la cara con frescura. Finalmente sentía que podía dormir tranquila. Estaba tan cansada y adolorida que no pasaron ni dos segundos en que la sonrisa que tenía se disolvió y se quedó completamente dormida sobre él.

—Naruto, ve a buscar las cosas —le dijo, y éste lo miró unos segundos pero luego asintió—. Volvamos a Konoha, esos eran los ladrones que buscábamos, ya nos encargamos de ellos. Al parecer los hijos de puta se nos adelantaron a la estrategia de esperarlos —le dijo a Kakashi seriamente.

—No debimos subestimarlos tanto —asintió el hombre, mirando los cadáveres, pero luego lo miró a él—. ¿Ahora mismo quieres regresar? ¿No crees que lo mejor sería descansar? Son las cuatro de la mañana, Sasuke. Mira a Sakura, prácticamente se desmayó sobre tu espalda.

—Precisamente, ¿no ves que necesita atención médica cuanto antes? Ese tipo estaba arriba de ella, seguro que le rompió una costilla y además parece tener una contusión en la cabeza.

Kakashi se quedó serio unos segundos, solamente mirándolo, analizando la situación que se planteaba frente a sus sabios ojos. Pero luego sonrió y Sasuke lo miró extrañado.

—Tienes razón… ¿pero por qué te muestras tan preocupado de repente, Sasuke? —le preguntó, instigándolo. Se acercó lentamente a él con una cara de arrogancia tan grande que Sasuke tuvo ganas de atravesarle un chidori también— ¿Y qué estabas haciendo aquí cuando llegaron esos tipos, si se puede saber?

Sasuke abrió sus ojos, tragando saliva.

—¿De qué hablas? Más bien, ¿qué hacías tú que no escuchaste los ruidos de la lucha? —respondió nervioso, casi al instante y lo más rápido que su mente pudo procesar una respuesta coherente.

—Vine en cuanto se desencadenó, pero tú parecías estar mucho antes aquí y Sakura también…

Sasuke se sintió acorralado.

—Nada que te interese —le contestó simplemente. Kakashi era demasiado viejo, demasiado sabio y no tenía una pizca de ingenuo. No importaba lo que le dijera, Sasuke sabía que Kakashi iba a armar una historia en su cabeza que nadie podría destruir.

—Vale, vale —contestó el sensei con una sonrisa simpática y carismática, moviendo la mano de un lado al otro—, no seguiré haciendo preguntas incomodas. Son niños, después de todo… —Sasuke lo miró indignado y se indignó aún más al notar el sonrojo pervertido que se asomaba arriba de la máscara. Ese tipo leía demasiados libros porno.

Pero luego su rostro se serenó y lo miró fijamente, en silencio.

—Contrólate, Sasuke. Sé que él quiso matarla, pero no puedes actuar de esa manera cada vez que algo así pasa. Si no llegaba a tiempo esos dos tipos te habrían matado mientras tú jugabas al maniaco con el cadáver de ese hombre, y Sakura también habría muerto por tu culpa —le sentenció tan fríamente que Sasuke solamente pudo correr la mirada. Sabía que él tenía razón, y le molestaba que se lo dijera pero tenía que escucharlo. Kakashi sabía que era al único al que iba a escuchar con ese silencio.

—Adelantémonos y que Naruto nos alcance —fue la única respuesta que el Uchiha le dio al sensei, subiéndose a las copas de los árboles para empezar a correr rumbo a su aldea en silencio, sintiendo el cuerpo de Sakura sobre su espalda.

La acercó más fuerte a él, aferrándose a ella y tratando de mantenerla firme sobre él. Quería sentir que estaba bien, que la estaba cuidando.

Lo que no sabía era que ella estaba despierta, entreabriendo sus ojos contra sus hombros y pensando en lo que Kakashi acababa de decirle. Sakura había escuchado toda la conversación, e ignorando las preguntas de Kakashi lo único que retumbaba por su cabeza era la manera en que él había perdido el control, la manera en que casi lo habían asesinado porque a ella la habían atacado y la forma en que ella misma habría muerto por ser una inútil.

Pero lo que más le dolía era la oscuridad que cada vez era más y más frecuente en Sasuke-kun…

—¿Crees que soy débil, Sasuke-kun? —le preguntó despacio al oído. Sasuke se sorprendió claramente al oírla.

—¿Estabas despierta?

Ella ignoró su pregunta, repitiendo la propia.

—¿Lo crees, Sasuke-kun?

Su voz sonaba dulce para Sasuke, y triste también. Ella tenía esa capacidad tan extraña de hacer que una cosa sonara de dos formas opuestas al mismo tiempo. Dulce y triste, malo y bueno, tierno y aterrador.

—No —le respondió él, sorprendiéndola—. No creo que seas débil. Creo que no tienes ni idea de las cosas que eres capaz de hacer, Sakura.

—¿A qué… a qué te refieres? —preguntó ella, confundida.

—Vuelve a dormirte ya, Sakura —y Sakura supo que esa respuesta iba a ser todo. Él no iba a decirle más, nunca lo hacía. Sasuke era misterioso y tratar de leerle la mente era para Sakura más difícil de lo que parecía en ocasiones.

Pero ella podía leer su corazón, saber que había cosas que retumbaban dentro suyo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más él iba a ser capaz de retener esa oscuridad que cada vez lo llamaba con más dulzura a meterse dentro? Sakura sabía, le latía en su interior, que el tiempo que le quedaba para amarrarlo a ella y a la aldea era cada vez menor, y que él era absolutamente impredecible. Sakura sentía miedo, ¿serían suficiente acaso, esas cosas de las que ella no tenía idea que era capaz de hacer, para mantenerlo cerca suyo?

Sakura hundió la cara en la espalda de él, derramando algunas lágrimas que Sasuke nunca sintió en su hombro porque ella fue cuidadosa en ello. Sollozando por dentro lo que daría por ser una adolescente normal a tiempo completo, y poder tener más momentos como los que tuvo esa noche. Poder descubrirlo y él a ella, a grados más íntimos de los que creía posible… pero no podía ser.

Porque eran ninjas, y no simples adolescentes. Tenían un momento de gloria, y al segundo uno proveniente de las más horribles pesadillas.

Pero, sin embargo… ella no era absolutamente consciente del grado en el que calaba dentro de él, y probablemente no sería después de largos años que lo descubriría.


End file.
